In a swimming meet, each swimmer starts at a starting platform, which may be also called a starting block, at one end of a swimming pool. Several models of such starting platforms are available commercially from Kiefer Pool Equipment Co. of Zion, Ill., as illustrated and described briefly on page 2 of its 2002 Product Guide, in which such starting platforms are called starting blocks.
Typically, as exemplified by those models, a starting platform comprises a base, stand, or pedestal, to which a top is mounted so that its upper surface is horizontal or so that its upper surface is sloped slightly (e.g. not more than 10° from horizontal) from the back edge of the top toward its front edge. Moreover, the upper surface of the top is covered with an adhesively adhered, slip-resistant cover.
In each of those models, a tubular frame is mounted along the lateral edges of the top, for a swimmer in a starting position for any of numerous strokes including a front crawl to grasp with each hand. Moreover, a front portion of the tubular frame extends below the front edge of the top, for a swimmer in a starting position for a backstroke to grasp with both hands.